Every day millions of people carry and store objects in their automotive vehicles. Often they merely place such objects, or bags full of such objects, in or on the seats, foot wells, trunk, or, if they have a trunk or pick up, backs of their vehicles. Often such objects tip over or roll around, making the vehicle messy.
This problem is particularly annoying if the objects are groceries. If they fall over, bottles can brake and containers can spill, not only making a mess, but also resulting in the loss of the grocery items involved. If the items are perishable, such as meats or dairy products, placing them in bag does little to insulate them, making it necessary to get them home and into a refrigerator rapidly or else they will spoil. Similarly, chilled drinks will normally loose their coolness rapidly if they are carried in an automobile. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a means for conveying groceries and other articles which could be used without the need for shopping bags, to conserve the cost and avoid the environmental damage caused by making and disposal of such bags.
Thus, there is a need for a better means for carrying and storing objects, including groceries, in vehicle such as car, trucks, and vans.